The Perfect Picture
by Estra
Summary: Slash Zack was always happiest when Booth smiled at him, but he realized that he could never have more than that. Booth and Bones made the prefect picture and there was no way he could be a part of it. One-sided Zack/Booth, Booth/Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Perfect Picture

**Warning:** Slash. Male crushing on male. Only one-sided. Depressing Angst.

**Summary:** Zack was always happiest when Booth smiled at him, but he realized that he could never have more than that. Booth and Bones made the prefect picture and there was no way he could be a part of it. One-sided Zack/Booth, Booth/Bones.

**A/N: **It's more depressing than my usual. Read the end notes!

* * *

Zack shifted on his feet to look up into Booth's eyes. No, Seeley. It _was_ his name. Why couldn't he use it? Everyone else called him Booth, but he always _was_ the special one.

"Are you sure you don't know why this happened?"

Zack shook his head. "I told you that I didn't see anything, nor did I hear anything. Hodgins had given me his phone to listen to music on. Which, by the way, is not in good taste." Booth sighed and let an annoyed look pass on his face. Nothing went unseen by Zack, especially when it came to the FBI agent.

"And where is Hodgins?"

"In his office. Either that or with Angela. They have been on better terms these past few days." Zack had seen the looks passed between the two, something he wished he could have with Seeley.

It made him blush to even think of such thoughts, but it wasn't like he let the blush show on his face. No, it was mostly just mental.

Zack was pretty sure he was mental. Crazy. How could he not be from the amount of time he spent with Booth? The agent had a strong build, muscles to make one weep, and an intoxicating smile. Zack had often gotten drunk on the smile simply by watching.

"Thanks," Booth muttered as he walked away from the smaller man.

Zack nodded; unaware that Booth couldn't see it. He was still drunk off of the conversation he had with Seeley, the close proximity they shared.

"Zack! What happened?" Zack turned around to see Dr. Brennan swiftly walking towards him. She looked worried and concerned, something she had apparently always worn around Zack. That or a passive look. Always calm or worried. It was enjoyable for Zack. It made him feel a bit special.

"Someone came in and stole the latest set of bones," Zack explained. "I'm not sure why they would, but they did. No worries, though. With all of the x-rays and pictures we have, I'm sure we could identify the person and cause of death easily."

Dr. Brennan looked relieved at the statement, but still a little agitated. "Weren't you in here just now? On a lunch break? Did you see the robbery?"

Zack shook his head and frowned. "Hodgins had given me his phone to entertain me. He had uploaded some music onto his phone and had wanted me to listen to it. I was listening to it when this happened. I understand that it's my fault. I'm sorry."

But there was an odd look on Dr. Brennan's face, as if she knew something that Zack didn't. And Zack didn't like that. He hated when other people knew more than he did.

"Dr. Brennan?" he inquired. "What's wrong?"

"I just figured everything out. I'm going to go talk to Angela and Hodgins."

With those words, she left Zack to stew in confusion and anger. He didn't want to be left out of the social loop, whatever that may detail.

Sighing, Zack walked back to his station and pulled out his lunch box. He might as well continue his break, seeing that he didn't have anything to examine or study.

*~*~*~*~*

"Zack, honey, how are you?"

Zack looked up from the pictures on the desk and smiled. "Angela!" he greeted happily.

"Why are you looking at the pictures? I thought this case was set aside for now until we got the remains back." Angela sat down next to the smaller man—boy, really.

"Well, I don't want to be useless, and this is the only thing I have to work with, so I want to do something." Zack had moved to a table in Dr. Brennan's office, as he didn't have his own yet.

"You're not useless, Zack. We just can't do anything. I can't do anything, so how do you think I feel?" she asked.

"You can still do facial reconstructions from the pictures…" Zack grumbled.

"It's called a break, honey. Accept it with open arms." Angela stood up and held a hand out to Zack. "It's the perfect time to get out a little. The perfect picture. Come on, we're all going out to eat, you should come to. It wouldn't be the same without you. Let's go."

Zack wearily got up from his work and followed Angela outside. "Where are we going to eat?" he asked when they started walking down the street.

"It's a small café I found last week. It'll be fun, I promise," Angela announced with a grin. Zack followed along until they arrived at the small café. "See? They're waiting inside! Let's go!"

Zack allowed himself to be dragged inside by the happy girl, but nearly choked when he saw just who "they" where.

"Zack!" Hodgins.

"Zack." Dr. Brennan.

"…" _Booth_.

Was it so sad that Zack was most affected by the lack of attention he received from the agent? That _Seeley_ Booth would rather re-engage his conversation with Dr. Brennan than talk to him?

Zack hastily pushed the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't right for him to think that way. To think that he had a chance at anything with Booth. He let himself smile softly, though a bit depressingly.

"Zack? Why don't you sit?"

Zack looked into Angela's face and smiled. He could eat dinner before heading back with Hodgins' to his place. It wasn't suicide. Suicide was simply illogical. He sat in the only available seat left. It wasn't meant to be here. There was only supposed to be four seats. For four people. Or two couples.

He didn't belong here.

Something struck the inside of his chest as he repeated those words in his head. _He didn't belong here_. Thinking now, he wasn't needed. Not here and not in the lab. There was one of each science. Bugs and dirt belonged to Hodgins as art belonged to Angela. And Dr. Brennan belonged to anthropology.

And Booth. He was in a category of his own.

So why did they need him here?

Zack watched as Booth and Dr, Brennan started to argue about something. He could see the blatant affection Booth had for the doctor. To his right, he saw Angela giggling at something Hodgins had said. Probably a joke or a happening in the day.

He didn't belong with this group of wonderful people. They didn't need him. Angela's words from earlier had touched him. _"It wouldn't be the same without you."_ But he had a feeling it would. They would have the same conversations and the same smiles and the same atmosphere. She lied. But not because she meant to, right? Maybe she had assumed...

"What can I get you?"

Zack looked up at the waitress and smiled. "I won't be eating," he replied. "Just a water."

Two conversations stopped as Zack had given his order. It seemed that all four participants of the table were paying attention now, something that Zack was ashamed to admit that he enjoyed.

"Zack, why aren't you going to eat? You're already skinny, as it is!" Angel hounded him like a protective older sister. Actually, this whole mess seemed like one big family.

Angela was the sister who always had the smile of the family. The adoring girl of a family. The family jewel. Still caring for everyone around her, but taking credit for everything she did without shame. On the other hand, Hodgins was the older brother that always watched out for Zack. Gave him board, food, anything when he needed it. Always able to beat up the bully that poked and prodded at Zack.

And Dr. Brennan was the strict but proud mother. Caring but analytical, unlike his own mother. With her husband and Zack's father, Booth.

No, Booth was nothing like a father. He didn't cheer Zack on as he did something spectacular. He didn't smile when Zack said something smart. He didn't love him. The rest loved him, so why couldn't Booth?

"I don't usually eat dinner past seven. It's bad for the diet." It was plausible answer, but it wasn't the truth, and from the looks of it, Hodgins had guessed so.

"But that means you never eat, seeing as you get off of work at eight sometimes." Angela seemed persistent over this, but he knew she would give up in the end. She always did.

"And I'm not hungry, anyway. It would just be a waste of money."

"Fine." That was the end of the argument as the rest of the table ordered their meals.

The truth was, Zack was starving. But he knew that if he ate, he wouldn't be able to get out of this awkward situation. He needed to leave so that he didn't mess anything up. Angela's words from earlier rang through his head again. _Perfect picture._ If he left, this situation would be the perfect family picture. If only he wasn't involved.

As the waitress returned with the drinks, she placed a water and a folded note in front of Zack. Zack looked up to see that no one at his table was paying attention to him or the note, so he simply unfolded it to read the content.

_Your face suggests that you feel awkward in that situation. Your body language says that you don't want to be there. Loosen up, man._

_L.S._

It only took a few seconds to understand who the note was from. The initials and the style of speaking—writing—pointed to only one person.

Crumpling up the note, Zack took a sip of water. He noticed that Booth and Dr. Brennan were still talking, as was Hodgins and Angela. Would they notice if he left?

No.

Carefully getting up with his water in hand, Zack got up out of the chair and looked around the small café to search for Dr. Sweets. He located the other man in a corner booth, waving him over. Zack rushed over to the psychologist and sat down across from him.

"Dr. Sweets," he greeted as he placed the water on the table.

"Zack. I'm glad you could make it." Zack smiled, a bit more comfortable than he was earlier.

"Thank you. If you weren't here, I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that situation. You saved my life, so to speak," Zack said as he sighed. "But was it obvious that I was that uncomfortable?"

"Very," Sweets replied. "But I would like to know why you were that uncomfortable. Care to tell me?"

Zack felt himself relaxing even more. He chanced a glance at his previous table and sighed again. "It's like they're a perfect family. Without me, they look like the picture perfect family. Not biologically, of course. That's not possible, seeing as Angela really likes Hodgins."

Sweets nodded. "But it's something more than that. Care to tell me?"

Zack squirmed in his seat and frowned. "It's Booth."

"What of Booth?" Sweets asked. "Does he make you feel inferior or small?" But then he paused, scaring Zack with the knowing smile on his face. "Or does he make you feel _hot?_" The last work was hissed out in the childish manner that only Sweets could muster.

Zack's cheeks darkened to a pale red coloring, making Sweets chuckle. "I had guessed just as much. It's so obvious from the way you look at him."

The smaller boy glanced over to the table again to see that neither of the four occupants were fazed that he had left. No. The chair was gone because the waitress had seen him move. He bet they forgot all about him.

"It's also obvious that he doesn't like you, isn't it?" Sweets asked, voice more somber. He was also looking at the table. It's sad how none of them had noticed that Zack had gone. Or was even there. "Aren't you your own doctor now?" he asked.

Zack looked back at Sweets and nodded. "But I still work under Dr. Brennan. She's a wonderful teacher and I can't help but to enjoy working with her. But..." he trailed off, not sure how to phrase his next words.

"It's getting to be cumbersome to work with them these days, isn't it?" And Zack had felt the shock of pain go through his chest at the very true words. "It feels like you could never be in there family."

Zack nodded, speechless at the truth Sweets spoke. He turned back just in time to see the table break out into laughter at something Booth had said. Something he would never know.

"I love him," he suddenly announced. Sweets didn't say anything, but from the way he gave Zack a sad look, it was obvious that he understood just how strong the emotion behind the words were.

*~*~*~*~*

Zack had made it out before the table of four did. With a few parting words, he and Sweets had gone into different directions. The night was chilling, anticipated by Zack who had brought a jacket. But he kept it off, opting to enjoy the bitter coldness instead. If Angela were here, she would have forced the jacket onto Zack, but she wasn't here. Was it better that she wasn't here?

"Zack!"

Zack froze as he heard the voice shout his name.

Booth's voice shout _his _name.

A large hand grabbed at Zack's shoulder and spun him around, forcing him to face the object of his misery. Of his love—no, Zack had admit that he didn't have a love life.

Something warm seeped into Zack chest when his eyes landed on Booth's own. The strong face supported dark brown eyes that always captivated Zack's own lighter brown eyes every time. Warmth that Booth had cared to stop him while it was cold out. Warmth that maybe Booth _had_ cared.

But then the full image of what was in front of him broke his heart. Insult to injury.

Booth was holding Dr. Brennan at the waist, something similar as to what a one would have done to his lover. And Dr. Brennan was returning the half hug happily.

It was the perfect picture.

"Why did you leave?" Booth asked.

And then the whole world became clear to Zack.

"Sweets had called me over and I forgot to say goodbye before I left." his voice was monotone. Devoid of any emotion.

He didn't belong here. He didn't need to be the smudge on this wonderful thing. He needed to get away from them. He couldn't be here.

"Dr. Sweets was there?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Yeah, he was in a booth in the corner. I had completely forgot that I was supposed to be eating with you. I'm sorry."

But how would he get away? No, he couldn't worry about that now. He just couldn't be here, watching Dr. Brennan be so... happy with Booth. Watching Booth smile was nice, but smiling because of someone else... hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I want to get back." And he swiftly turned his back to the scene. It wasn't something he could look at much longer. He had to get out of there, before he did something irrational.

"Zack! I'll see you tomorrow!" Dr. Brennan called, but Zack was gone.

*~*~*~*~*

Zack arrived at his loft. It wasn't much, but better than he ad ever lived. There was that protective older brother Hodgins.

He made it to the bathroom before he broke down. He didn't really cry, but he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes. He was kneeling on the ground, hands bracing him up. He knew this was coming, he just wished he could not react so badly.

There was a silence before his own land line started to ring, but he couldn't move from his spot. He knew it would be useless to.

Once the ringing stopped, there was a pause before Angela's voice came up.

"_I'm so sorry, Zack. I... I didn't know that that would happen."_

And Zack knew just how much he had fallen.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Well, I'm not sure if I want to make a second part to this or not. If you would like to see one, just leave a review saying so. If you like where it is, then just say so in your review. If you have no opinion, review. **

**Thanks~!  
**


	2. Less Angst! More Happy Zack!

**Well, I know this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but it get's my point across. Hope you like it!** Dedicated to the few that reviewed, including Lovely Miss Fortunate!  


* * *

"Zack? Hey, are you okay?"

The morning was cold and Hodgins couldn't think of why Zack would be without a jacket this morning. He knew the boy was odd, just not this odd. The smaller boy should have at least put on a long-sleeve shirt instead of that t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine," Zack finally replied from beside the bug scientist. They were in Hodgins' car on their way to work. One week had passed, but Hodgins still saw Zack flinch at the mention of Booth. The smaller male out right avoided the agent when he was in the Jeffersonian. "It's not that cold."

It was as if the boy had stopped _feeling_. Stopped caring about what went on around him.

Hodgins pulled into the parking lot and parked the small car. Turning the engine off, Jack turned to Zack and frowned. "You're going to get over all this, you know?" Jack asked. "You were just fine before you saw Booth with Bones, so why does it have to bother you now?"

Zack mulled over Jack's words and let his head slowly nod. "It's still shocking," he muttered. "I only went on because I didn't really know his reaction to me. I mean, I was ecstatic when I heard his reaction to gay people. My hopes were too high." Zack paused in his explanation and frowned even more. "My hopes shouldn't even be up," he muttered quizzically.

"Well, you have to get over it if you want to continue working here. Can you do that?" Jack asked.

Zack leaned back in the seat and looked to the roof of the car. "I can do it."

"I thought so."

Both Jack and Zack left the car to start off a new day of work. One filled with mystery and fun while the other was filled with pain and misery.

"Male, twenty-three, Caucasian," Dr. Brennan said in greeting. "Found strung in a packaged box of Christmas lights."

"Festive," Dr. Saroyan returned. Zack looked to the bones and frowned. This was why he was here. Not for the devastatingly handsome agent that was standing next to Dr. Brennan. He hadn't seen the agent in almost a week, taking to avoiding him instead. It was refreshing to see the man again, in Zack's opinion.

Jack was already walking towards his office with a sample of the dirt that had been found in the box. That and the victim's clothes. Dr. Saroyan was off, too, taking a bit of flesh and blood. This left Angela, Zack, and Dr. Brennan.

Oh, and Booth.

"Zack, can you start on the reconstruction? Angela, when he's finished, do you mind sketching?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Sure," Angela replied. Both Dr. Brennan and Booth left then, no other words passed. "Zack, I'm glad to see you in Booth's presence today," Angela greeted with a grin. "Who are you? And aren't you cold?"

Zack shrugged as he walked over to the skull. "I don't see why everyone thinks it's so cold. I'm fine, really." Slowly, Zack lapsed into silence that he was grateful for. Angela murmured something about having some work to finish and left, leaving Zack to work in quiet peace.

It was an hour before Zack finished reconstructing the skull. He commented on a few marks before taking the skull to Angela. She took it with grace and gladly started. This was where Zack felt useless, when he couldn't do anything more. Thinking back, he realized that Dr. Brennan hadn't stayed to examine the bones, something she often did first.

And the absence of Dr. Brennan brought Zack back to the subject of Booth, the most beautiful agent.

Well, beautiful wasn't the right word.

The examination of bones to a few hours, and by the time he had gotten through, Angela was asking if he was hungry. He declined, but was denied the right to stay in and instead was dragged off to the café from a week ago.

"This is a bad idea," Zack muttered as he walked in with Angela and Jack.

"I agree, but you know Angela, she's unexplainable," Jack replied. "Did you call Dr. Brennan about the wounds you found?" Slowly, Jack and Zack were immersed in the talk of work while Angela watched. It wasn't often she saw this side of Zack. The talking part, especially these days, had gone in hiding.

"Angela, Hodgins, Zack!"

Zack froze at the voice and frowned. It was Dr. Brennan, but that also meant that—

He looked up and frowned even more at the sight of his mentor alone. "Where's Booth?" he asked.

Dr. Brennan sat next to Zack and across from Angela, taking one of Angela's fries. "He's off to see about the weapons you described. He thinks he knows what he wants, but he still undecided. He used the word 'iffy' in his description."

Zack nodded as he continued to eat his meal in silent thought. Booth was busy, which just left the scientist, the "squints", in Booth's terms.

"Hey, Zack, are you okay?" Angela asked. Zack looked up and nodded.

"Sweets said that I don't feel comfortable around you guys any more. Do you think it's true?" he asked.

"Oh, Zack, dear, of course not!" Angela cooed. Zack smiled. Her answer had been expected, but he was more worried about Dr. Brennan's answer. It was she that counted more, considering that she spent more time with Booth.

"I don't think that's true," Dr. Brennan stated in her matter-of-fact tone that made Zack believe in anything she said. "I think you don't feel comfortable with Booth around. You're much more open when he's not here, which is why I've decided on my decisions."

"Decisions?" Jack asked. Zack looked to the older man and frowned. "What decisions?"

"Yeah, what decisions?" Zack asked as he slowly turned to his mentor. Dr. Brennan slowly smiled and nodded.

"I talked them over with Booth and he hates them, so it'll be perfect."

* * *

Zack groaned. His views on Dr. Brennan were slowly falling. How could she do this? How could she put him in so much pain and misery? And humiliation?

"Hey, squint, keep up!"

Zack groaned again and threw a glare at the F.B.I agent. Why did he have to be here? Was this Dr. Brennan's type of punishment? What had he done wrong? Not fit in?

"I'm coming, though you shouldn't make it so hard to keep up with you," Zack complained. I'm not so used to this much exercise in such a small amount of time. And why are we even here?"

"Zack, stop asking questions and pay attention to your surroundings," Booth demanded. Zack did just that and looked around to see where exactly they were. This was the factory that had made the Christmas lights that the body had been entangled with. The supposed weapon that killed the bones was some sort of crowbar looking thing. So what were they looking for?

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Zack looked at the man that they were talking to. He was too short to be the killer. The murderer was of a tall build and slim muscles.

"Yeah, we're looking for Daniel Sombers. You know where he is?" Booth asked the man. The man nodded and led them towards an office in the back and knocked on the door.

"Boss, some guys here to see you!" the man shouted as he opened the door. Inside it was industrial looking, something Booth was used to, but still disturbed by.

"Come in! How may I help you?" The man that had spoken was short and squat, not the killer either.

"Yeah, we're with the F.B.I and I wanted to ask some questions about a Mr. Carrafel Rogers. What can you tell me about him?" Booth asked, flashing his badge.

"He's a worker here, but he hasn't arrived for over a month."

_It matched the time of death_, Zack thought to himself.

"And when was the last time you saw him?"

"The last night he was here, last Thursday of last month. He was the one to lock up. Last one out." Booth nodded and thanked the man as he left, pulling Zack behind him.

"Do you think that was him?" Booth asked. "Who am I kidding, you wouldn't know."

"He couldn't be it," Zack replied, ignoring the last bit. "He wasn't the correct build. Too fat and short. We're looking for a lean, tall guy."

"Good for something," Booth muttered as he left for the car. Stopping, Zack looked up towards the entrance and saw a tall, lean African-American man that fit the description perfectly.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Booth asked. "Get in."

"It's him. He matches perfectly to the killer's description," Zack explained as he pointed t the man. The tall man began to run from the building and Booth relied on instinct to follow the man.

It was all downhill from here.

* * *

"We got him, and faster than it would have taken with Bones, too," Booth commented. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea."

Zack fidgeted in his seat at Booth's comment. The man looked even more "hot", especially while he was chasing and fighting criminals. He was extremely handsome in his element, something Zack had known before but was only fortified in that thought.

"So, he's caught, confessed, and it's all over?" Zack asked.

"I've got paperwork, but that's it. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Zack shrugged and frowned, placing both his hands under his thighs. "I just wanted to know the process."

"Always with the knowing, aren't you?" Booth asked. Zack shrugged again and smiled.

"This was fun," Zack muttered. "Different, but still fun."

"That's the type of attitude you need to have!" Booth exclaimed.

Zack looked over to the man and was shocked at what he saw. Booth was smiling, laughing, happy because of what Zack had said. His joy rose to his throat, but deep down, he knew that it was all false hope.

And slowly, he fell in love all over again with something he couldn't have. Maybe _this_ was the perfect picture.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and I hope you review!**

**~[A]stra**


End file.
